


Третий лишний

by ivor_seghers



Category: Michael Fassbender & James McAvoy RPS
Genre: Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: This is a small fic in Russian, about a man who fell in love with a married couple.





	Третий лишний

Красная дорожка кинофестиваля привычно ложится под ноги. Вспышки камер отражаются в безупречных ботинках и ослепительных лацканах смокинга.  
Пресс-конференция перед премьерой фильма. Майкл отвечает на вопросы, шутит; он на секунду превращается в своего персонажа, но увлекаться нельзя, у него мало времени, и он сворачивается.  
Аплодисменты тонут в тишине. Их плеск впитывается в нее, как короткий дождь в песок пустыни.

На самом деле весь мир отвечает ему настороженным молчанием.  
Фильмы, в которых он снимается, дают кассовую выручку. Ему предлагают контракты. На него растет спрос в Голливуде. Что это доказывает?  
Что-то Майкл никаких перемен не чувствует.  
Съемочная площадка, гостиничный номер, спортзал, самолет, кабинет психоаналитика. Он без устали переходит туда-сюда. Мотор! Пристегните ремни. Двадцать подходов. Что вы сегодня собираетесь рассказать?  
Его персонажи чувствуют – их отношения достаточно ясно определены в сценарии, да и режиссер всегда готов объяснить, что от Майкла требуется.  
Любят ли его зрители? Почем он знает? Какое это имеет значение? Его любит камера.  
Что касается остального мира, он понятия не имеет, как он к нему относится. В частности, Майкл понятия не имеет, как к нему относится партнер по фильму, Джеймс.  
Сейчас Джеймс в синем пиджаке, который почему-то напоминает школьную форму.  
Его жена – в зрительном зале, она в фильме не снималась, но прилетела на фестиваль вместе с ним.

Майкл посмотрел бы фильм еще раз, в который раз, но Джеймс уходит, и он выходит за ним. Жена Джеймса тоже покинула свое место.  
Они уходят по коридору. Каблучки Энн-Мэри негромко стучат, в холле впереди брезжит теплый медовый свет. Они вернутся домой: сегодня для них дом – номер гостиницы, вчера – трансатлантический Боинг, позавчера – собственные апартаменты на севере Лондона, пять лет назад – съемная квартирка-студия. Их дом озаряет их светом, поднимаясь над водами, которые спокойно текут из прошлого в будущее.  
Майкл крадется за парой, бесшумно ступая, как будто надеется проникнуть туда за ними вслед.  
Это просто игра, ни на что он на самом деле не надеется - он, как заклятый, не переступит сейчас порог, а вернется на свое место перед экраном и одновременно на экране.

Джеймс оглядывается.

-Хочешь с нами? – говорит Джеймс. – Я одно местечко разведал, там живая музыка.  
Майкл делает шаг к проезжей части и поднимает руку, подзывая такси.  
\- Зачем? Пешком дойдем.

Май такой, о котором , казалось, мечтал не просто с зимы, а всю жизнь.  
Даже в центре города от запаха зелени и воды кружится голова. Звенит трамвай. Рядом Большие Озера.  
На смокинг – видит Майкл – оглядываются. Он рассчитан для другого освещения. Под прожекторами и огнями рампы ни в смокинге, ни в жилете, ни в воротничке не найти ни единого изъяна. А тут небо хмурится, и ветер поднимает придорожную пыль.  
Кажется, собирается, гроза – а может быть, в этом городе всегда такая погода.

В баре играют джаз.  
Пахнет разлитым когда-то пивом и застоявшимся дымом с тех древних времен, когда курение в барах еще не запретили. На стенах старые плакаты и фотографии. Здесь играют в бильярд и танцуют. В полутьме никто не замечает даже смокинга.  
Джеймс пробирается к стойке ловко, как местный завсегдатай.  
Майкл смотрит на Энн-Мэри. Против света ее глубоко посаженные глаза с чуть размазавшимся макияжем кажутся темными провалами. Светские беседы никогда не были его коньком, и в любом случае, она его наверняка недолюбливает. Так что он просто смотрит и молчит.  
Джеймс брякает на столик три кружки.  
\- Там безалкогольного нет, но... это же просто пиво, Майкл!  
Майкл вообще-то не пьет.

Пара танцует. Кажется, они пританцевали сюда прямиком из любительского театра и богемных кабаков Лондона. Мэри-Энн театральная актриса. Ее камера не любит.  
У Джеймса закатаны рукава рубашки, Майкл гладит шероховатую ткань пиджака, небрежно сброшенного на стул. У Энн-Мэри платье простого покроя, обрисовывающее фигуру англичанки средних лет. Оно не мешает кружиться под местный доморощенный рок-н-ролл. 

Оранжевая толстовка трубача вздымается вверх языком пламени.  
\- Ты позволишь? – спрашивает Майкл Джеймса.  
Ему тоже надо потанцевать с Энн-Мэри, этого требует вежливость. 

Энн-Мэри не умеет танцевать. Почему же у них с Джеймсом только что так получалось? Они спотыкались, светились, сплавлялись воедино. Они искали дорогу вместе, искали дорогу вместе, лавируя среди танцующих в узком проходе между столов. Где она училась танцевать? Вот где - прямо здесь, ведь все кабачки с живой музыкой одинаковы. Вот с кем – с Джеймсом.

У Энн-Мэри под платьем влажная спина.  
Все девушки Майкла на ощупь, словно статуи. Может быть, это парфюмированный тальк, может быть, кондиционеры, может быть, опыт работы в модельном бизнесе. А может, обмен веществ. Энн-Мэри на девять лет старше Джеймса – трудно даже подсчитать, насколько она старше девушек Майкла.  
Мраморно-белая длиннопалая кисть, едва дотронувшись до потемневшей от пота ткани, изящно повисает в воздухе, на почтительном расстоянии от талии и лопаток.  
Где учился Майкл? Все просто. Видеоуроки. Чтобы усвоить навык, достаточно десяти тысяч повторений. Он возвращается за столик в темном углу.

Финальное соло саксофона – и удар тарелок, пронзительный, как вспышка. Майкл открывает глаза. Под щекой – дерево столешницы. Перед лицом - люксметр. Приподняв голову, он секунду смотрит на фотографа и успевает разглядеть его всего: черный свитер, сальные седые волосы, фотоаппарат, каких теперь больше не делают.  
Фотограф исчезает.  
Компания за соседним столиком громко спорит, какой у них по счету шот заказан.  
Он ищет глазами своих провожатых. Провожатых куда? Туда, где что-то меняется и начинает сиять. Где время, что до сих пор стояло вокруг него коконом, невзирая на перемену мест и декораций, потекло вперед страшно быстро.

Джеймс опирается на стол.  
\- Ну что, пойдем что ли?  
Майкл садится прямее и растерянно оглядывается вокруг, в клубящемся, насквозь чужом хаосе. Он ищет хоть какие-то ориентиры, склоняется к лежащей на столе крепкой руке и прижимается к ней губами.  
\- Эй, эй! Майкл! Ты что мне, руку поцеловал?  
За соседним столиком девушка смеется чему-то своему. Этой ночью наша троица - не самые пьяные в этом баре.  
Майкл смотрит в лицо Энн-Мэри.  
\- Держу пари, - говорит он, не сводя с нее глаз, - ты не только танцевать, ты и сексом заниматься не умеешь.  
\- На сто долларов? – смеется она.  
Джеймс смеется, откинув голову назад, сверкая глазами, зубами, веснушками.

В такси Майкл забивается на заднее сидение. Он протрезвел и готов услышать, как снаружи хлопнут дверью и поймают другую машину.  
Колено Энн-Мэри стукается о его бедро. Джеймс нашел способ поместиться втроем на заднем сидении такси – он прижимает ее к себе. Он ее, кажется, целует. Его рука у нее на плече. Майкл вылизывает тыльную сторону ладони. Энн-Мэри жадно стонет. 

Такси останавливается. Их поселили в одной гостинице. Сейчас, сейчас они разойдутся по номерам. Или...  
Неужели в этот раз ему суждено переступить порог?

Он стоит на коленях в гостиничном номере. В правой руке он сжимает член, левую он протягивает вперед, словно в мольбе, и, покачнувшись, неудобно опирается о край кровати. Не касается груди Энн-Мари, которая как раз бы в руку легла.

Посмотреть есть на что.  
Они занимаются любовью, не спуская с него глаз. Как миллионы зрителей. И вот этот взгляд он чувствует.  
Он смотрит на них, словно из-за колючей проволоки. Никогда ни на Энн-Мэри, ни на Джеймса не смотрели с такой жаждой.  
Веки начинают опускаться.  
\- Майкл, - говорит Джеймс.  
И его скручивает, дергает, и он застывает так, зажмурившись, до боли вцепившись в край кровати, до костей пропитанный наступившей темнотой.  
Темнота отзывается нежным стоном.


End file.
